


Hey can you come over? If you can't, that's fine too

by Freddie391



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face Holding, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nightmares, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sciles, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, and they were ROOMMATES, stiles has a crush on scott, what's better than this guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddie391/pseuds/Freddie391
Summary: Stiles hasn't been sleeping well because of his nightmares, and Scott tries to help
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Hey can you come over? If you can't, that's fine too

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 3, specifically s3e19 for the sword scene

Stiles couldn’t sleep. Although that was a given with his ADHD and anxiety. He huffed. He hated not sleeping. The only thing that was worse was when he had nightmares, and lucky for him, he was having nightmares. Y'know, the usual. Friends dying, him being powerless to stop it, watching life fade from them as all their eyes turned glassy, staring at him as if he could be of any use. Blah blah blah. The usual.

Only this time, it was one particular friend. Scott to be exact. Although he had nightmares that included Scott and his other friends, Stiles had been having a reoccurring dream where he and Scott are hanging out when suddenly he isn’t himself. Through his own eyes he sees Scott, laying on the ground motionless. Stiles, or rather the nogitsune, lifts up his hands to examine them and finds them soiled with blood. He shakes, and it takes him a minute to figure out that he’s laughing. Terror surges through his body.

_I did this.  
But this is just a dream. A really, really bad dream. _

Stiles shakes his head, trying to get that thought out of his brain. He hugs himself to his knees, hands clammy and shaking. He sighs again, considering whether to call Scott or not.

I don’t want to bother him…

It must have been at least half an hour before he caved, and turning on his lamp, grabbed his phone and texted Scott.

“U up?”  
No reply. Stiles tapped on his phone impatiently. The time read 1:38 AM. Of course Scott wouldn’t be up. It’s one in the fucking morning Stiles, get it together. But this was important. He needed Scott. But he shouldn’t. He’s not a child, he shouldn’t be scared by a few bad dreams.

Letting out a deep sigh, he put his phone down and turned off the lamp, trying to sleep even though he knew it was impossible.

His phone started ringing and Stiles jumped, feeling around for his phone and taking the call quickly.

“Stiles? What’s wrong? I just got your message, sorry. Are you ok?” Scott’s voice was panicked and worried, and Stiles felt guilty for causing his best friend to become so anxious.

Stiles licked his lips at this, unsure of what to say.

“Stiles? You there?”  
“…uh yeah. Yeah. I’m here. Hey, listen it’s no big deal-“

“Stiles.”

“Right. Well, uh…I sorta can’t sleep and I’m having these weird freaky sorta dreams-“

“I’m coming over.”

“But-“  
Scott hung up. Stiles couldn’t believe this. In a way, he was relieved. He wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts. But on the other hand, it seemed like he was being coddled, and he hated being pitied or being felt sorry for.

He heard the floor creaking and knew his best friend was coming. He opened the door to a worried Scott, who pulled him into a tight hug. Stiles hugged tightly back.

Scott walked him gently over the bed and they sat down. It was silent for a while, and Stiles fidgeted in the quiet. It was Scott who spoke first.

“What sort of nightmares are you having?” Stiles bit his lip at this, although he knew he’d say it eventually. It was the starting that made him worry.

“Hey… take your time.” Scott put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rested it there, watching his friend's eyes and face.

“Ok well um, remember when that uh, nogitsune was possessing me…? I still feel it. Or at least I think I do. I know you guys captured it but… I don’t know I can still feel my hands on that sword that I-“ His voice broke.

Scott understood. He didn’t need to say any more.

“Hey. Look at me.”

Stiles turned his drooping eyes towards his friend, and Scott cupped his face, rubbing his thumb comfortingly on his cheek.

“You’re not the nogitsune. You’re safe, and I’m safe and we’re okay, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles muttered, looking down at his knees.

“We’re okay.” Scott repeated, looking into his eyes with determination and confidence that everything was alright.

“Yeah. Yeah.”  
Scott kissed his forehead and whispered

“Do you want me to sleep here?” Scott’s hands were still on his face. They were soft, but had a sort of roughness that made it clear that he also worked with his hands.  
Stiles blushed at this but he knew his answer.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
Scott took off his shoes and they got under the blankets, laying next to each other. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles' chest.

I’m always the little spoon, Stiles thought. But he was okay with that if it meant that Scott was holding him to his chest.  
He breathed out a little, feeling Scott's head nestled in his neck. His eyes started to close, and he was alright. Yeah, he was alright.


End file.
